Solo quiero ayudar
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: OS Bella es lastimada cuando apenas empieza a conocer el mundo ¿como salir adelante? -gracias por estar a mi lado, eres mi ángel


**Bueno aquí les traigo este pequeño OS esperando que les guste, de verdad que cuando mi cabeza comenzó a armarla no pude evitar compartirla con ustedes las dejo y espero sus comentarios.**

Mi historia no es novedosa, la vemos en la vida real, en una serie hasta en películas pero para mi es la mejor de todas ¿Por qué? Bueno por que es mi vida.

_Cuando cumplí siete años nos mudamos a un pueblito llamado Forks, yo no quería ir por que dejábamos a mi abuelita Marie en Phoenix pero papá dijo que me regalaría un perrito para que me acompañara cuando extrañara a la abuela, acepte por que siempre quise uno. __El cambio resulto ser muy bueno ya que en mi antiguo colegio no tenia amigas y aquí en Forks desde el primer día tuve tres Angela, Jessica y Alice ella era la única que tenia hermanos Edward y Anthony gemelos. __La familia Cullen era mi segunda familia, cuando mi papas tenían que salir me quedaba con ellos y los gemelos me trataban como su hermanita, eso cambio a mis 15 años cuando __Anthony me pidió ser su novia, la verdad es que me extraño un poco por que cuando entro a la preparatoria cambio mucho casi no me hablaba, para ser sincera lo esperaba mas de Ed el siempre estaba con Alice y conmigo tenia amigos pero nosotras siempre éramos su prioridad, como decía Anthony se me declaro y yo acepte y como no hacerlo si los gemelos Cullen son los mas guapos._

_Mis papas estaban felices los de él también, lo malo es que a Edward no le gusto mucho y se alejo de mi; extrañaba platicar con el sobre todos los libros que leíamos, hablar en la noche por que no podíamos dormir, a mi mejor amigo. __Cuando cumplí 16 Anthony me llevo a Port Angeles con el perdí mi virginidad._

¡Se los dije! mi historia es como todas, pero no se desanimen aquí es donde entra el drama.

_Dos meses después de nuestra primera vez Anthony me invito a la playa con unos amigos, las cosas con Ed mejoraron -bueno yo busque que mejorarán por que lo extrañaba- así que lo invite, me dijo que no estaba seguro de ir pero el me avisaba. __En la playa mi novio se dedico a beber, trate de razonar para que regresáramos a casa ahí cambio todo mi mundo._

_-amor creo que ya tomaste mucho no puedes manejar así- lo tome del brazo _

_-cállate y déjame divertir- su voz se levanto tanto que todos voltearon a vernos_

_-huy Anthony que novia tan aburrida- le dijo James, ese era el patán de la escuela _

_-enséñale a divertirse- lo secundo Laurent la sombra de James_

_-Anthony me quiero ir- le dije enojada_

_-esta bien ya me estas arruinando la fiesta- me jalo del brazo para llevarme a su auto_

_-no se por que te comportas así- le dije cruzándome de brazos -esos no son buena compañía _

_-me porto como quiera tu no eres nadie- grito y golpeo el volante _

_-me bajo aquí- grite -detén el carro- me hizo caso pero freno de un solo golpe -eres un bruto- le grite y me desabroche el cinturón para bajarme pero él lo impidió me jalo del brazo -Anthony me haces daño_

_-quieres que de verdad te haga daño- sus ojos verdes brillaban y me dieron miedo, trate de soltarme pero el apretaba mas fuerte _

_-Anthony me quiero ir a mi casa- mi voz ya estaba rota síntoma de mi llanto _

_-no, me quitaste la diversión ahora tienes que compensarme- estrello sus labios con los míos, no era un beso era una agresión trate de alejarlo pero no podía -no llores- me grito -que te cierres la boca- pero esta ves no solo grito también me dio una bofetada, el impacto me dejo mareada, tarde en reaccionar cuándo lo hice tenía a Anthony sobre mi, sus pantalones estaban abajo y mi falda arriba de mi cintura, toda mi ropa había desaparecido, cerré mis ojos por que no quería ver lo que mi "novio" hacia conmigo quería desmayarme no sentir, pero no tengo tanta suerte, así que deje mi mente vagar en cosas bonitas._

_-por dios Isabella eres una frígida no se que te vi ni para satisfacerme sirves- lo oía pero no quería abrir los ojos -vístete- algo me aventó a la cara, con las poca cordura que me quedaba abrí mis ojos estaba en la parte trasera de su auto y el no estaba adentro tome mi celular que estaba en el porta vasos jale su chamarra y salí de ahí corriendo necesitaba alejarme, huir, morir si se podía, mi amor, el hombre que se suponía me amaba me acaba de… violar ._

_La palabra pronunciada por mi cerebro derribo mi cordura. _

_Desperté en un lugar frío y con olor a muerte, sin duda estaba en un hospital oía sonidos pero nada representaba algo para mi, nada significaba nada para mi. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? No lo se pero reaccione al oírlo._

_-¿como esta mi princesa?- abrí los ojos para buscar una salida y huir_

_-por dios Bella despertaste- mi mamá se puso a mi lado -hay Anthony necesitaba oírte_

_-mamá- mi voz fue un susurro y me costo mucho_

_-tranquila cariño todo esta bien- acaricio mi cabeza -no vuelvas ha hacerlo, si te enojas con tu novio vuelves a casa o me llamas_

_-¿Por qué no vas a avisar a todos y yo me quedo con ella?_

_-gracias cielo sirve que tomo un café- mamá salio sin mas, dejándome con él, sentí una lagrima y luego mas_

_-shshsh tranquila amor- sonrío -quiero contarte lo que paso, te enojaste por que tome de mas y te fuiste de la fiesta yo te seguí pero con lo torpe que eres caíste sobre esa piedra, mas te vale no contradecirme _

_-me… me vi…-mi garganta dolía _

_-somos novios Bella tu te entregaste ami, eso fue lo que paso- volteo a la puerta -ahí vienen, pobre de ti si niegas lo que paso- mi corazón seguía latiendo pero poco me importaba._

_Los días que siguieron eran una tortura nadie entendía por que me portaba así mamá me preguntaba si la pelea con Anthony había sido por que el me engaño, Alice me preguntaba si él quería terminar conmigo, todo era lo mismo menos Edward con él podía llorar el me abrazaba por horas sin soltarme, solo lo tenia a él._

_-Bells por favor dime que te tiene así- me dijo un día, supongo que estaba terminando con su paciencia _

_-solo quiero dormir- me di la vuelta y camine a mi casa, consiguió que saliera de mi cama, el suelo se movió y si no es por mi amigo termino en el suelo_

_-Bella que te pasa- no alcance a responder, por que mi poco desayuno subió por mi garganta -tranquila, ya paso_

_-me siento mal- me vi de nuevo dentro de su auto no se adonde nos dirigíamos._

_-papá descanso hoy pero si le hablo…_

_-no lo molestes _

_-como quieras- llegamos al hospital y la doctora Danali me atendió, ella era nueva en el pueblo_

_-bueno chicos no se si es una buena noticia_

_-¿Qué tengo?_

_-estas embarazada- ¿Por qué no me moría? ¿Qué hice que me están castigando así? _

_Y de nuevo me perdí pero esta ves no quería salir, quería perder la conciencia volverme loca para no sentir el dolor que quemaba mi pecho. Quiero morir, quiero morir déjenme morir._

_-Bella no lo repitas mas- volteé a ver a Edward estaba frente a mi en mi habitación -no podría vivir sin ti- sus era una mezcla de emociones_

_-quiero morir por favor- ya no había lagrimas para derramar solo estaba mi sufrimiento_

_-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Papá estaba en la puerta con mi mamá en sus brazos, ella fue la que hablo_

_-primero hablaré con sus padres después Anthony se tendrá que hacer responsable- la sola mención de su nombre me lleno de angustia y terror no quería verlo nunca mas_

_-Edward podrías llamar a tus padres- pidió mamá_

_-ya vienen- y él con ellos, no me tenia que ir; desaparecer. Si me quedaba mi bebe… y por primera ves en dos meses me puse a pensar, iba a tener un bebe, iba a ser mamá no sentí desprecio ni rencor hacía él, no me importo quien es su padre por que era mi bebe, mi bebe no merecía un papá con él._

_-pueden salir por favor- tres pares de ojos me evaluaron y después salieron. En cuanto cerraron la puerta yo me puse de pie, saque mi ropa y mi maleta, ¿a dónde iría? No tenía la menor idea pero necesitaba alejarme para siempre._

_Me asome a la puerta, no había nadie con cuidado salí por la puerta de la cocina, las voces se oían el la sala ese era mi momento. Corrí calle abajo lo mas rápido que pude unas luces me deslumbraron antes de que el auto se detuviera frente a mi._

_-¿A dónde vas? - Edward se bajo de su Volvo_

_-yo… no me detengas, por favor tengo que irme- retrocedí dos pasos_

_-¿Por qué Bella? Dime que puedo hacer por ti- su voz siempre feliz ahora sonaba triste _

_-nada, solo déjame ir- le suplique si seguía deteniéndome me iban a encontrar _

_-Bella soy tu amigo confía en mi- cerré los ojos el estaba sufriendo y no tenia por que _

_-yo- abrí los ojos y ya estaba frente a mi _

_-se que mi hermano te hizo algo, pero es el papá del bebe y debe_

_-no, no lo quiero cerca de mi o de mi bebe no se lo merece no después de lo que me hizo- le grite asustada con la idea de tener a su hermano cerca_

_-¿Qué te hizo? Cuéntame _

_No se por que lo hice pero le dije mi secreto -me violo- grite y sentí mi cuerpo pesado -ese día me violo- volví a gritar pero esta ves mi cuerpo era de goma_

_-el hijo de…- me abrazo con fuerza _

_-no lo quiero cerca, por favor déjame ir- pero yo no lo quería soltar _

_-tu no tienes por que huir, Anthony tiene que pagar _

_-solo quiero olvidar y que mi bebe no se entere de nada_

_-Bella ¿que vamos hacer? - su pregunta en plural me ayudo a despejarme un poco_

_-¿vamos?_

_-si tu te vas yo me voy contigo_

_Edward no me dejo replicar me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su auto de ahí fuimos a su casa, yo espere afuera, no tardo nada._

_-Edward no tienes…- puso un dedo en mis labios _

_-si tengo, ahora te diré a donde vamos_

_-¿ya sabes?_

_-si vamos a casa de tía Rosalie- volteé a verlo -ella no dirá nada te lo juro _

_-pero tus papas-_

_-cuando sepa que decir les voy a llamar pero no antes_

_-¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-por que te quiero así de simple_

_La tía Rosalie vivía en Seatlle pero cuando se caso se mudo con su esposo a New York viajamos en su carro por que estábamos seguros que nuestros padres ya habían hablado con la policía. Jamás imagine que volvería sonreír pero con Edward a mi lado fue imposible contenerme, las cosas no mejoraron pero al menos no empeoraron, Quise darle mi dinero pero el no lo acepto cuando llegamos a la gran manzana la realidad me golpeo._

_-y si no nos ayuda- dije en un susurro _

_-nos ayudara ella y tío Emmett- fue imposible estacionar su auto frente a la casa de su tía así que caminamos tres cuadras. -es aquí- se detuvo -espera aquí hablare con ella solo por si acaso- asentí y lo ví caminar a la casa._

_Media hora después de la casa salio un hombre enorme como de dos metros de altura y con cuerpo de luchador profesional, me escondí entre los árboles, tenia mucho miedo. Tras el salio una mujer hermosa, ahora que lo recuerdo solo la había visto una ves se parecía tanto a Carlisle sin duda ella era Rosalie._

_-sabes estas muy grande para el escondite- grite del susto por ver a Rosalie no me percate que el hombretón estaba frente a mi -¿te asuste?_

_-Emmett- dijo Rosalie yo todavía no me recuperaba del susto _

_-Bella estas bien- Edward me abrazo y solo así puede relajarme _

_-si, solo me asuste- voltee a ver a Rosalie -buenas tardes _

_-como crecieron, a Ed lo vi hace cinco meses y ya esta mas grande- le dio una palmada en la mejilla -debes estar agotada por que no pasas_

_-no quiero molestar, yo…_

_-ya mañana hablaremos- me tomo del brazo y me llevo al interior de su casa, la familia Cullen aparte de guapos y ricos tienen buen gusto_

_Rosalie me dio una habitación y por primera vez en dos meses dormí sin pesadillas, al día siguiente Rosalie hablo conmigo en privado._

_-Edward me contó lo que te hizo Anthony- solo pude asentir no era mi tema favorito -Te entiendo yo pase por algo igual solo que no quede embarazada sino todo lo contrario _

_-tu no puedes…- "por que las mujeres tenia que pasar por esto" pensé_

_-no, el me golpeo y me dejo sin posibilidad de tener bebes- sus ojos estaban tristes pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro_

_-lo siento, no quiero que recuerdes esas cosas- tomo mis manos -igual que tu yo tuve a alguien a mi lado _

_-¿Emmett?- ella asintió_

_-en aquel entonces solo lo veía como un amigo ahora el es mi mundo- sonrío -vamos a implantar nuestro bebe en el vientre de otra persona así que ese sueño sigue vivo- hablo para ella _

_-no quiero que mi bebe sufra, por eso no quiero que lo sepa además él no lo merece- con esas palabras esperaba me entendiera_

_-vamos a apoyarlos, no te preocupes solo espero que pienses en tus padres ellos deben estar preocupados- me regalo una sonrisa -ahora tienes que hablar con Ed para que decidan que van hacer_

_¿Qué haríamos? Edward no tenía que estar en esta situación el tenia a su familia, un futuro por realizar, él ya me había ayudado a encontrar ayuda, tenia, debía dejarlo libre. Por alguna razón me dolió solo pensarlo, supongo que por estar en un lugar extraño sin nadie._

_-hola- lo vi en apoyado en la pared_

_-Ed tenemos que hablar- palme la silla a mi lado _

_-no Bella, no me pidas que te deje_

_-tu no tienes que estar así, Edward tienes un futuro, no se que va a pasar conmigo, pero…_

_-Bella estoy contigo, tienes razón no sabemos que va a pasar pero superaremos todo juntos- tomo mi manos -tengo algunos planes pero primero debes prometer que no me pedirás que te deje _

_-no es justo para ti- no podía rendirse me trataba de su futuro_

_-tampoco lo es para ti, Emm y Rose me han dado ideas- beso mis manos -juntos lo lograremos _

_No discutí mas con él, cada cierto tiempo insistía en que debía regresar a su casa pero no lograba nada solo que se enojara conmigo, así pasaron cinco meses. Rosalie era arquitecto pero tenia tiendas de libros y medio empleo en una de ellas la escuela la seguía por internet y estaba a punto de terminarla aunque si la hubiera seguido por normal todavía me faltaría. Edward ya la había terminado y estaba empezando la universidad el también trabajaba, Emmett tenia una editorial -así conoció a Rose- y Edward era un tipo de mensajero. _

_Ellos no querían que trabajáramos pero ni Ed ni yo queríamos ser una carga muy pesada. _

_Todo estuvo bien por unos tres meses pero un día cuando los tres me convencieron llame a casa para tranquilizar a mis papas, mi sorpresa fue lo que me dijeron:_

_-no vuelvas a llamar- grito mi madre -sabes la pena que nos has hecho pasar, olvídate de nosotros- fue lo último que oí de ella_

_Mis hormonas mas la tristeza ocasionaron que tuviera una depresión, salí de ella cuando la doctora Amber dijo que estaba afectado a mi Thom -en esa revisión descubrimos que era una niño- por mi bebe era capas de todo. __Ed no quiso hablar con sus padres me dijo que lo haría cuando estuviera listo, no es que esperaba el no tenía nada que ocultar._

_-Hola- dije al entrar a la casa, nadie contesto así que tome el teléfono para llamar a uno por uno y avisarles que ya esta en casa, se preocupaban mucho levante el teléfono y lo que oí me dejo petrificada _

_-no se como te atreves a llamar- decía Alice- nuestros padres y Anthony están decepcionados y se sienten , nos sentimos traicionados, por dios son hermanos como pudiste _

_-no sabes lo que dices Alice- la voz de Edward delataba su tristeza_

_-que no se, ella era la novia de tu hermano, te acostaste con ella y la embarazaste no conforme quisiste meterle ese bastardo al hombre que traicionaron. Me siento tan culpable de meter en la casa a esa zorra_

_-no vuelvas a insultarla, no se que mentiras oyeron pero son eso mentiras- suspiro -diles a mamá y papá que los quiero y que siento que las cosas sean así _

_-no vuelvas a marcar- la línea se corto _

_No puede evitar el sollozo que salio de mi garganta, que había hecho la familia de Edward lo rechazaba por mi culpa, con el teléfono en mano me deje caer en el sillón._

_-Bella- sentí los brazos de Ed a mi alrededor -tranquila, ellos están equivocados no saben nada _

_-fue mi culpa, nunca debí aceptar que te quedaras- trate de alejarlo_

_-la persona que invento eso es el culpable pero no tu- su abrazo fue mas fuerte -yo nunca debí dejar que Anthony se acercara a ti, si hubiera sido mas valiente nada esto estaría pasando- susurro _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- mis manos estaban aferradas a su camisa aunque dije que no debía estar conmigo no me imaginaba sin el a mi lado_

_-Bella- se alejo lo suficiente para verme a los ojos -no es el momento, pero no quiero seguir callando, te amo_

Dicen que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma y no es mentira, ese día mi corazón volvió a latir pero no solo por Thom, lo hizo por Edward.

_Edward me amaba como yo a él, esa era la verdad siempre a mi lado, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi defensor. El tiene razón el algo si me hubiera dicho que me amaba nada de esto habría pasado, por que estoy segura que aun siendo novia de su hermano lo hubiera correspondido, le correspondo. __Esa platica termino en un beso y ahora a días de que Alexander Thomas Swan llegara al mundo, Edward y yo estábamos iniciando nuestra relación._

_-chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes- Rose se asomo en la puerta - perdón por interrumpir- sonrío al vernos sonrojar _

_-vamos- contesto Ed levándose, nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama acariciando y hablando con Thom_

_Llegamos a la sala Emm de veía serio, cosa muy rara._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con un poco de miedo_

_-hoy hable con Esme- desde nuestras llamadas no lo habíamos intentado de nuevo, y con lo poco que hablamos nadie sabía donde estábamos_

_-¿de que?_

_-bueno ella llamo para saber si tu hermano puede pasar unos días con nosotros- me estremecí solo de pensarlo -le dije que no era el momento por que teníamos planes de viaje _

_-dijo algo mas_

_-se por que Alice te dijo eso- Ed apretó mi mano -Anthony dijo que tu y Edward estaban viéndose a su espalda que por eso la pelea de aquel día, que habían huido por que sabían que Bella y él no habían tenido relaciones en mucho tiempo para decir que el bebe era suyo_

_-hijo de puta como se atreve- el gruñido de Edward parecía el de un animal _

_-se que son mentiras pero creo que ustedes, tu- me vio a los ojos- tu debes decir la verdad_

_-no- me levante con esfuerzo _

_-Bella creo que Rose tiene razón por lo menos a tus padres_

_-no quiero que alguien le haga algún desaire a Thom- un pequeño dolor atravesó mi espalda _

_-son tus padres, sus abuelos_

_-tengo que…- ese dolió mas me duele_

_-¿Qué te duele?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo _

_-creo que es una contracción_

_No dije mas cuando ya los tres se estaban moviendo, ese día nació Thom el parto se adelanto pero la doctora dijo que era normal en una primeriza y mas con mi edad. Mi bebe era el mas hermoso del mundo, tal ves yo no era imparcial pero todos decían lo mismo._

_-se parece a Ed- dijo Rose mientras mecía a mi bebe_

_-tu crees- pregunte un poco angustiada _

_-Bella que Ed y… bueno ellos no se parecían de bebes- aclaro_

_-no se parecen aun de grandes, Edward tiene el cabello mas obscuro, su nariz es recta, su mentón es cuadrado, es mas alto y sus ojos son verde cómo la esmeralda los de…- no me gustaba mencionarlo -los de Anthony son de un verde pasto o algo así_

_-veo que lo amas mucho verdad_

_-claro que no ese hombre- negó antes de que yo continuara_

_-me refiero a Ed- no pude evitar sonreír_

_-mucho, Rose creer que hago bien en dejarlo a mi lado_

_-si él quiere estar a tu lado ni tu misma podrás alejarlo_

Así paso el tiempo mi bebe hermoso creció ahora era todo un hombrecito (según sus palabras) de seis años, yo termine mi carrera, Edward esta empezando a trabajar en la firma Vulturi según su jefe llegará a ser un gran abogado. Rose y Emm tienen dos hijos Camille de ocho años, ella fue adoptada por que Emm se enamoro la amo desde el momento que la conoció, y Brian de dos el fue llego a este mundo gracias a otra mujer con los genes de Rose y Emm, me encanta verlo felices.

A mis padres les dije la verdad hace poco cuando Ed y yo nos casamos, reaccionaron como imagine. Papá quería matar a Anthony y mamá lloró por haber creído en su palabra se mudaron aquí para recuperar el tiempo perdido conmigo y su nieto.

-Bella y ¿la familia de Edward?- pregunto Sofí, todas estaban calladas oyendo mi historia

- lo van a saber, tenemos planeado visitarlos

-no tienes miedo, yo no quiero volver a ver al bastardo de mi padrastro- me acerque a Kate y la abrace, se lo que les cuesta hablar de esto -crees que yo pueda con mi bebe

-todas te ayudaremos, para eso estamos aquí- las demás chicas se acercaron

-bueno ya basta de tristezas- les sonreí -como les dije voy a salir de viaje a si que no vendré una semana

-suerte- me desearon a coro.

Salí de la casa feliz, este sentimiento siempre me acompañaba. Mi vida estaba llena de bendiciones mi esposo, mi hijo, mis tíos, mis padres y todas las chicas.

Hace un año abrí una fundación para adolescentes embarazas, en la casa vivían seis todas ellas con historias diferentes pero con el mismo objetivo labrarse un futuro para ellas y sus hijos.

Mañana a esta hora estaría en Forks con Edward y Thom, ellos necesitaban a esa parte de su familia, la verdad no se revelaría por eso rogaba por que los aceptaran.

-hay alguien- grite mientras dejaba mi abrigo y bolsa en el perchero

-mami- el cuerpecito de Thom se estampo en mi piernas

-hola hija- mamá salio de la cocina -hablo Edward que estará aquí en una hora ¿tienes todo listo?

-si ya tengo todo en las maletas- Thom jalo mi mano -¿Qué pasa cielo?

-mami vamos a conocer a mis otros abuelos ¿crees que me quieran?

-amor, si son inteligentes te van amar- acaricie su cabeza

-claro que si campeón pasara lo mismo que con nosotros- mamá puso un plato de galletas en la mesa para que nos sentáramos -¿Qué tal tu día?

-les platique mi historia- mamá asintió

-les ayudara saber que no están solas

Eran las diez de la mañana y ya se oía el ruido en la cocina y podía oler el desayuno, mis padres no vendieron la casa por eso nos estabamos quedando aquí. Me vestí y baje a desayunar, mis dos hombres estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo fruta, su parecido físico era demaciado y obvio por sus genes pero lo sus gestos: su sonrisa torcida y radiante, como levantaban la ceja cuando estaban confundidos o las unían hasta formar una por que estaban enojados, no se podía negar que eran padre he hijo y me hacía inmensamente feliz verlos.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- los dos voltearon a verme

-mami hicimos huevos con tocino y aquí hay fruta- Edward se levanto y me servio

-siéntate amor- le hice caso pero antes bese a mi bebe en su cabecita -le prometí a Thom llevarlo a la Push

-¿Cuándo veremos a tus padres?- el suspiro

-hoy voy a ir al hospital a ver papá al hospital ya veremos- puso el plato frente a mi

Mientras Thom y yo arreglabamos un poco la casa, Ed fue al hospital solo esperaba que todo fuera bien. Jugamos un poco y Ed no llegaba como no había nada para comer salí con Thom a comprar.

-mami quiero manzanas, sabes que papá dice que son buenas para el corazón- reí, es verdad que Ed dijo eso, pero solo una ves -mami siii

-claro vamos por esas manzanas- dimos vuelta en un pasillo y nuestro carrito se atoro con otro -lo siento- jale el carrito -vamos peque

-¿Qué haces aquí?- voltee a verla su pequeño rostro estaba lleno de furia -¿Cómo te atreves? ¿no tienes vergüenza?- sus gritos atrajeron la atención de mucha gente

-no le grite a mi mamá señora- Thom se puso frente a mi -vamos mami

-¿esto es el resultado de su traición?- hizo un gesto de desprecio y fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-no permito que hables así de mi hijo, y no tengo por que aguantar tus insultos- tome la mano de Thom lo lleve conmigo, necesitaba hablar con Edward no quería pensar que su padre lo tratara de la misma forma que Alice, ami no me importaba pero el no quería que el sufriera.

-¿Por qué te grito esa señora?- Thom fruncio su ceño

de grandes tu no hagas caso- el asintió y seguimos nuestro camino a casa

Llegando a casa vimos dos autos, Edward tomo la moto que tenía papá para ir al hospital y así dejarme el auto que alquilamos. No imaginaba de quien se trataba y tenia miedo de las posibilidades por eso le pedí a mi hijo que esperara afuera.

-no te muevas de aquí por favor amor- el asintió y yo sabía que podía confiar en el

Entre casa y el aliento de me escapo, en el centro de la estancia estaban los Cullen todos ellos hasta mi peor pesadilla, se que pasaron siete años y que ya no podía hacerme daño pero el miedo irracional se apodero de mi retrocedí pero una mano tomo la mía.

-estoy aquí- y eso necesite para tranquilizarme

-es tan patetico verlos- su voz me producia nauseas -no se que hacemos aquí

-estas aquí para decir la verdad- mi cuello giro tan rápido que creo que oí mi hueso

-Edward- el solo apretó mi mano -no, decidimos que…

-es necesario amor, juro que no lo estaría haciendo si no lo fuera

-basta Edward- por primera ves vi a Esme enojada -te dije que entendía sus acciones pero no permito que le hagas mas daño a tu hermano

-habla de Anthony o quieres que lo haga yo

-deja de decir idioteces-Anthony camino a la puerta

-Habla maldita sea, diles que hiciste y que estas haciendo con Jessica- ¿haciendo? Mi corazón comenzó a latir a gran velicidad

-Creo que mejor nos vamos Edward solo quiere causar mas problemas- aún no entendía como Alice llego antes que nosotros

-bien no vas a hablar, lo are yo- se acerco a mi oído -¿y Thom?- susurro

-afuera- conteste

-Edward me alegra verte hijo- Carlisle se acerco -se que estas bien se ve que lo están solo te pido que no trates de desacreditar a tu hermano, los amo a ambos y no me gusta verlos así

-siento lo que esto pueda causarles pero no me puedo callar- respiro profundo -hoy fui al hospital con la intencion de hablar contigo pero en el camino me encontre con Jessica ¿la han visto?- Carlisle fue el único que contesto negando con la cabeza -supongo que tampoco la ven muy seguido, que no ven sus brazos o piernas y que tampoco han visto sus ojos vacíos

-Edward ¿que dices?- no me contesto

-Es tu amiga Alice, como lo era Bella ¿como puedes estar tan ciega? Tu hermano le ha hecho daño y tu no lo ves

-me voy, eres un estupido diciendo estupideces- Edward se movió tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que estampo a Anthony en la pared

-tu eres un maldito degrasiado que se aprovecha de las mujeres pero solo quería decirles- volteo a ver a su familia -su hijo, el pobre que según sufrió es un maldito violador

-¿no puedes decir eso?- Esme trataba de entender, me imaginaba su sufrimiento

-mamá siento hacerte daño pero mi hermano esta destruyendo una vida y trato de destruir otra no lo voy a permitir- soltó a Anthony -Jessica ya declaro ante las autoridades

-son mentiras- en ese momento vi mas diferencias entre ellos Anthony se veía tan pequeño alado de Edward

-por favor dime que pasa- Alice esta apoyada en la mesa, aferrada sería lo correcto

-no entiendes Alice- Edward estaba cuidando los movimientos de su hermano por lo que solo volteo un segundo a verme -hace siete años tu hermano abuso de Bella por eso nos fuimos

-¿Qué?- gritaron

-si, por eso ella estaba así- trate de desaparecer pero no me fue posible

-el niño que esperaba- aprete los ojos la verdad se quedaría oculta por el bien de Thom pero ahora.

-es mio- voltee a ver a mi esposo -yo la allude a olvidar se mal trago- sus ojos me atraparon y de esa manera silenciosa le agradecí más si puede ser posible

El silencio de apodero de la sala, hasta que se oyó la sirena de una patrulla, Anthony trato de huir esta ves fue Carlisle quien lo detuvo. Me sentia culpable por que al quedarme callada le había dado la oportunidad de hacer mas daño solo esperaba que Jessica pudiera salir de esto.

Le pedí a Edward ir a casa al día siguiente Thom no se dio cuenta de nada y quería que siguiera así.

-mami por que no nos quedamos otro día este pueblo es bonito, solo le falta el sol- lo abrace

-por que papi y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestraso trabajos y tu a la escuela- mi niño hiba a decir algo cuando sono el timbre -ven vamos

-mami ya no voy a conocer a mis abuelitos, pense que por eso estabamos aquí además donde esta papá el tambien quería ver a sus papis- sonrei, mi hijo tenia la misma capacidad de Alice hablar sin necesitar aire

-ya veremos precioso, ya veremos- al abrir la puerta me encontré con las respuestas de mi hijo

-buenos días- la voz de Carlisle desvio mi vista de Esme, sus ojos estaban inchados y rojos su rostro demacrado

-buenos días, por favor pasen- me hice a un lado pero no me di cuenta que Thom estaba tras de mi

-hola- saludo con una sonrisa rediante -¿Quiénes son mami?

-tu debes ser Thomas- él asintio -yo soy Esme Cullen y el es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen tus…

-mis abuelos- grito mi niño abrazando las piernas de Esme -ya quería conocerlos, pense que no los conocería como nos vamos hoy, papá estará muy feliz

-nosotros estamos mas felices por conocerte- Carlisle se arrodillo y lo abrazo, Esme me tapo la boca mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Bella jamás los despreciamos ayer Alice me conto que le dijo a Edward, ella estaba triste por sus hermanos pero de verdad no los odia

-no Esme nosotros sabemos que hubo malentendidos, yo siento no haber venido antes tenerte alejada de tu hijo y tu nieto- me abrazo antes de comenzar a llorar

-perdon por no darme cuenta por dejar que te hicieran daño, pero soy su madre no imagine que algo estuviera mal con Anthony- estaba de mas decir que no era su culpa

Se quedaron todo el día con Thom contadole cosas de su papá, riendo con los relatos de su nieto, mamá tenia razón mi hijo los enamoro al instante. Edward estuvo todo el día con Jessica tratando de convencerla de ver un psicólogo, estaba preparando la cena cuando Esme me hablo.

-¿Qué pasa Esme?- sentada a un lado de Thom estaba Alice

-podemos hablar- movi mi cabeza señalándole la cocina

-quieres té

-no gracias- susurro -yo solo quería pedirte perdon, yo tuve que darme cuenta, siento lo que les dije

-el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero tienes mucho tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido- la abrace esto es lo que quería que mi esposo y mi hijo recuperaran esa parte de su familia

Los años pasaron, cosas buenas y malas pasaron pero siempre intentamos superarlas, nuestra familia crecio Alice se caso con un colega de Emmett; Jasper Whitlock ahora esperaban a su primer bebe Peter, Thom estaba feliz por que siempre sería el mayor.

-hola cielo- Ed me abrazo

-hola amor ¿Cómo te fue?

-no sabes que feliz me hace meter a los malos a la carcel dar les su merecido- beso mi hombro -¿Dónde esta Thom?

-fue con Camille a pasear en bicicleta

-estan tan grandes Thom mañana cumple once dime por que crecio tan rapido- voltee a verlo y tenia un puchero

-así es la vida, pero pronto tendremos que empezar de nuevo- beso mi nariz

-me hubiera gustado que fuera niña- puso su mano en mi granm vientre

-no se puede tener todo en el mundo, yo estare rodeada de hombres guapos

-todos te protejeremos- unimos nuestros labios -Thom va a mal educar a Nick

-¿amor?- busque sus labios, nos quedamos un rato así besandonos, abrazándonos

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- susurro sobre mis labios

-gracias por estar ami lado, por darme todo lo que necesito y necesitare. Edward Cullen eres mi ángel

Esta no es la gran historia el sufrimiento forma parte de la vida, yo estoy agradecida por que hubo alguien a mi lado a superarlo y espero que yo pueda devolver ese favor que la vida me dio.

**No olviden los reviews, claro si me los merezco ****Any**


End file.
